Poisoning a Loved One isn't Very Nice
by TheSnowBlues
Summary: "I bite my lip as he sips the poison that's mixed by me, knowing that this will be the last time I ever see those trusting, onyx eyes." Yeah, I don't know what exactly this is, but it's here. Uhm, so, yeah.


"Okay, so you see that boy- over there?" My friend Levy asked as she pointed at a boy in the club, wearing dark grey pants and a black hoodie, hiding a dark purple v-neck underneath.

"Yeah, what about him?" I ask.

"Well, you remember that bet from two weeks ago, saying that I get to decide which boy you ask to dance?" She asked, rubbing it in- nobody gets me to do a dare like that except Levy.

"Yes," I say, knowing where this is going.

"Well, that boy," she said clicking her tongue and beaming brighter than the strobe lights.

Instead of arguing, I just said, "Whatever, fine, it's not like its asking him to marry me." I said, feeling confident. I was pushed up to him and asked, "Do you wanna.. dance?" I asked.

He looked me up and down, "Sure, as long as you keep your hands above the belt, okay?" He joked, ah, I _love_ social interactions, "I'm just joking- you can probably do anything you want- not that you would! I-just-like-you probably won't?" He finished, looking redder than my dress.

"Don't worry," I said, "Hands always above the belt, mostly because I don't roll with one night stands, and I don't really know your name…" He didn't say anything, just staring at me, "that's when you're supposed to tell me your name." I stage-whispered.

"Oh, my name?" He grabs my hand, "You don't need to know it," he says as he lifts up my arms to wrap around his neck.

"Actually, I would rather know who I'm dancing with," I say.

"Nah, it's more fun this way. More real, ya know?" he shrugged a bit.

"Lemme guess-" I took a moment to collect my thoughts as he pulled me closer with his hands around my waist, "you're the brooding, mysterious guy who just happens to be the son of a man who owns a multimillion dollar company," I guessed, stating a completely cliche plot to a YA novel.

He just chuckled and put his mouth right against my ear and whispered, "Nah, I'm not a son, I prefer to be known as not who my father is, but my name. Natsu," he pulled away enough to stare right into my eyes, burning his dark onyx color into my memory, "What's your name? And let me guess, you're daddy's little girl. Wanted a pony, didn't get one, and now out here at the clubs seducing men, trying to make up for it," he gave me a lopsided grin.

I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his ear, feeling him shudder, "I'm Lucy," I whispered

There's something different about this one.

But I shake the thought.

 _They're all the same._

"Where'd ya go?" he whispered, God, I wish he'd never stop whispering to me.

 _He's just another one._

"Nowhere I'd rather be," I whisper back, seeing a glint in Natsu's eyes.

…

Stumbling up the two-story staircase was harder than I thought it'd be with four legs attached to two, admittedly, pretty shitfaced twenty-three-year-olds. Giggling, whispering, and shushes run through the apartment complex until we got in front of my room.

"This is me," I said breathlessly, "this was really fun," I state truthfully.

"This is where I leave right?" He said, grabbing my hand and holding it against his chest, "this was fun. I really needed this," His eyes go back to the door.

"Do you want to… Come in?"

 _That's right. Just another._

"Is that- would that-" He spluttered, losing his facade for the thousandth time that night, "You sure it'd be okay?"

"Yes, it would be better than okay if you come in," I said, chuckling at his innocence.

 _You're going to destroy it._

We got in, easier than the stairs, and immediately we latched onto each other. Wanting- needing to get closer. I pulled away for a few gulps of breath.

"Do you want one last drink?" I ask, hoping he'd say no.

"Yeah, I think that'd be good. One last before-" he gulped, and I stared at this gorgeous man in front of me, a man who was embarrassed and shy and soon all mine.

"Alright, I'm gonna grab something," I said as I walked away to the kitchen. And that's where it's all the same. Every night. Every man. It never changes. I pour some wine into the glasses, the nice ones, the crystal ones that I have only ever used once in '47. The nice bottle as well. He deserves this much at least. I put the already crushed pill into the goblet, sighing. I hate routines.

I walked over to the couch where Natsu was sitting, letting out a grunt as I sat down, handing one glass to him, "Cheers," I clanked the glasses together.

"To what?" He asked, curious. They always were.

I shrugged, "New Beginnings," and smiled, "Drink up." I finish my glass in one long gulp, and I bit my lip as he sipped the poison that's mixed by me, knowing that this will be the last time I ever see those trusting, onyx eyes.

 _It's either you or them._

He dropped to the floor, and I began feeding.

Immortality is just an eternal hunting trip.

And humans are the prey.


End file.
